


(my love will) keep you warm

by a_splash_of_stucky



Series: MCU Kink Bingo: Round 2 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, gentle dom Steve Rogers, steve's a good guy even though he's technically a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: Bucky is the best cock warmer that Steve could ever ask for — and the entire criminal world of Brooklyn knows it.





	(my love will) keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen Chris Evans’ tweet to Octavia Spencer on his bday, then you’ll know why I chose that particular word when you see it. 
> 
> Full disclosure: idk how criminal organisations work, y’all. This is just some kinky AU were Steve’s a bad guy, but he’s also That Guy™, the one that you can always go to when you need a favour to be done. 
> 
> Lastly: COCK WARMING IS MY KINK JAM. MY LOVE FOR IT IS THROUGH THE ROOF
> 
> \----------
> 
> Edit/final disclaimer: though Steve refers to Bucky as his 'little boy' (or similar phrases) throughout the fic, I'd like to stress that Bucky is not underage.

Steve is starting to lose his patience.

“I can get ‘em for you Tony, just buy me some time,” Steve says, for perhaps the tenth time in as many minutes. Tony’s put-upon chivalry is starting to grate on his nerves.

“Well I don’t  _have_ , time, Cap, I need that Chitauri tech now,” Tony snaps, waving his cigarette around as he paces the length of Steve’s office, his designer shoes practically carving a groove into Steve’s rug.

“Look, y’know I hate to spring this on you, Cap,” Tony sighs, pressing his fingers to his temple, “I appreciate you talkin’ to me at all, but—help a guy out here, Cap. I’m a dead man walking right now, you know that.”

Steve sighs in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair.

The tension between them is so thick that it’s almost palpable; if he tried, Steve could probably slice through it with a knife. He and Tony have been (barely) civil towards each other for the meeting thus far

– Steve’s hoping that things’ll stay that way for a while longer.

He and Tony are not on the best of terms. A job gone wrong two years ago had culminated in a particularly gruesome shoot-out, with both Steve and Tony’s crews taking heavy losses. The botched job had resulted in Tony suffering a chest wound which had put him out of action for several months, whilst Steve had been forced to go deep underground, so as to not get caught by the Feds.

This is the first time that he’s seeing Tony in person since the events of that fateful night; the fact that Tony is here at all is a pretty significant development in their relationship. Whilst Steve and Tony may never be as close as they once were, Steve doesn’t hold a grudge against him. He’s got bigger things to worry about, anyway.

“I know, Stark,” Steve says finally. “I said I’d help you when you needed it, and I will, just—you gotta admit, this is pretty tight.”

Tony huffs, taking another drag from his cigarette. “Look, okay – two weeks, that’s the best that I can give you, Cap.”

Steve growls in frustration, his fingers tightening their grip on the armrests of his office chair. Between his legs, perhaps sensing his growing irritation, Bucky taps his tongue against the underside of Steve’s cock, teasing the vein there.

The brief sensation eases the tension in Steve’s chest. His attention turns to Bucky, who is naked and kneeling between Steve’s thighs. There is a soft cushion underneath his knees to protect them from the cold wooden floor. Bucky’s wrists are crossed at the small of his back, one hand clasped in the other. He holds Steve’s semi-hard cock between his lips.

Steve’s little cock warmer.

Steve threads the fingers of his right hand through Bucky’s hair. Bucky huffs, his breath ghosting over Steve’s dick. His eyelids flutter as Steve gently scratches his scalp.

“That’s the best you can give me?” Steve asks, dragging his gaze away from his sweet boy, back to Tony. He’s a little calmer now – Bucky has helped to re-focus his attention.

Tony shrugs apologetically. “Any more’n that and people’ll start gettin’ suspicious.”

Steve nods slowly, as he mulls over the problem in his head. “I know a guy. I’ll talk to ‘im, see if we can’t get ‘em to you within a week.”

“You do that, and I’ll get Pep to send you a gift basket,” Tony drawls, as he turns on his heel and strides to the door. He pauses with his fingers on the handle, body turned slightly towards Steve.

“I—do wish that things hadn’t happened the way they did,” he says tersely.

It’s the best apology that Steve’s going to get from him. “Me too, Stark. I don’t hold it against you, just…double-check the facts next time, yeah?”

Tony nods curtly, before pulling the door open and slipping out.

Steve stretches his arms above his head and groans quietly, rolling his head to work out the cricks in his neck. It’s meeting day, which means that Steve Rogers, known as ‘The Captain’ to all but his closest associates, is cooped up in his tastefully-decorated office. He’s seeing a whole range of people that have reached out to him with favours they need doing.

Steve’s not your average criminal.

Sure, he’s pulled off a couple of heists and stolen his fair share of things that should’ve been impossible to steal, but he grew out of that particular criminal phase pretty quickly. Orchestrating and masterminding his own grand schemes is exhausting – he much prefers helping others fulfil their own evil dreams.

As such, he’s earned himself a reputation as the guy to turn to when you need some cash, or some new weapons, or even some spy-work to be done. Steve and his team – consisting of Natasha and Sam – pool their combined resources and expertise to help people out. It’s a pretty neat business, if a little out of the ordinary.

Though Steve knows that he’s got a couple more people waiting to see him, he decides to give some attention to his little boy, who has been doing such a good job at keeping Steve’s cock warm. With a smile on his lips, Steve leans forward to grab the glass of water on his desk.

“Bucky,” he coos, stroking the knuckles of his free hand over his sweet boy’s cheek to get his attention. “Sweet boy, you’ve been so good, can you take a sip of water for me?”

Steve threads his fingers through Bucky’s dark hair and gently eases him off his cock. It slips out of Bucky’s mouth with a wet plop. Bucky’s lips are glistening, slick with spit. Steve brings the glass to his boy’s lips and coaxes him to take a few sips, murmuring quiet words of praise all the while.

“Can you check in with me, baby? What’s your colour?” Steve asks, as he sets the glass back onto the desk.

“Green, sir,” Bucky whispers.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Steve replies, his fingers stroking over Bucky’s neck, just above the thick leather collar he wears. Bucky sighs at the touch, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Feelin’ sore anywhere?” Steve prompts, “Your knees, your back – wanna take a break, walk around for a sec?”

Bucky shakes his head no. “M’good, sir,” he breathes, tipping his head back slightly. Steve chuckles, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Steve knows that their relationship is a little unorthodox.

Not in the fact that Bucky is Steve’s little boy, no, just in the fact that they are both so  _open_ about it. Steve knows that  _plenty_ of people are involved in this sort of relationship, but he’s never heard of any couple who are as public as he and Bucky are.

Those who are new to Steve’s method of operation tend to be a little unsettled by it. It’s one thing to have a kept boy, it’s a different thing entirely to have him naked and sucking on your cock like a goddamn pacifier when you’re having a meeting. Any qualms they might have are soon pushed aside, however, as people quickly learn that it’s something that they need to get used to if they want to do business with Steve. This is how things roll in his corner of Brooklyn.

The premise for Bucky being around during Steve’s meetings is simple: Steve hates spending a moment apart from his sweet boy. Plus, a few too many kidnapping scares in the past have taught Steve that the best way to keep Bucky safe is to keep him close.

Bucky loves being useful, and what better way to put him to use than to make him Steve’s little cock warmer? It’s an activity that keeps Bucky occupied, within Steve’s line of sight and most importantly, puts them both at ease. There is also the added bonus of Bucky’s presence tempering Steve’s notoriously short temper; Steve tends to be more lenient, more magnanimous when he’s got his boy wrapped around his dick.

“Please sir, can I have it back?” Bucky asks quietly, looking at Steve with big, pleading eyes.

Steve chuckles. “Have what back, precious?”

“Your cock, sir,” Bucky says breathily, a hint of a smile curling on his lips.

“Mmm, you want in your mouth, Buck? Need it to fill you up again?” Steve asks, his voice turning dark and gravelly.

Bucky jerks his head in a nod. “Uh-huh, please, sir.”

A sharp rap on the door causes Steve’s attention to be drawn away from Bucky momentarily. Natasha enters the office, her heels clicking against the wooden floor. She’s dressed in a crisp black suit, the jacket tailored to her petite shoulders and the trousers emphasising the curve of her hips. Natasha has worked with Steve for over ten years – there’s no one else he’d trust as his second in command.

Because she’s been working with Steve for so long, she doesn’t bat an eyelash at Bucky’s nude state, nor does she give a second glance at Steve’s dick, which is hanging out of his fly. Natasha’s learned to live with the fact that Bucky and Steve are about as kinky as people get.

A quick glance at her face tells Steve that she means business; her lips are set in a grim, determined line. He straightens in his chair.

“What’ve we got next?” he asks her.

The corners of her mouth pull into a frown. “You’re not gonna like it. It’s Rumlow.”

Steve wrinkles his nose in disgust. “What’s he want?”

“Says he’s got a favour he needs to ask. Something about borrowing some boys for a job.”

“Again?” Steve groans, “After what happened last time?”

A few months back, Steve had sent a team of his guys out to Seattle with Rumlow’s squad, providing him with extra manpower on a smuggling job. The whole thing had gone south pretty fast, costing Steve a couple of his best guys.

“Fuckin’ asshole put a bullet in my thigh, d’you think  _I’ve_ forgiven him?” Nat grumbles. She’d been one of the people who had volunteered to go to Seattle.

Steve clicks his tongue in disapproval, shaking his head. “Did he say what he wanted to do with ‘em, at least?”

Natasha shrugs indifferently. “Nah, not really, y’know how he is. Said some shit about tryna pull off another raid.”

“Pull off another?” Steve snorts, “To do that he’d need to pull off  _one_ first.”

Natasha smirks. “So. Do I get him in?”

Steve sighs. “Gimme a sec,” he mutters, holding up a finger.

To deal with Rumlow and his merry band of knuckleheads, Steve’s going to need a sedative that’s a little stronger than Bucky’s mouth. He turns his attention back to his sweet boy, who has been waiting so patiently between Steve’s legs.

“Bucky?” Steve murmurs, stroking his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Little boy, look at me please, I need you to listen.”

Bucky does as he’s told, his gaze soft and trusting.

“Baby boy, m’gonna need you to move,” Steve says. Bucky whimpers in distress, lips pressed into an unhappy line.

“Hush now, let me finish,” Steve says, combing his fingers through Bucky’s hair soothingly. “Pretty boy, m’gonna need you to get me nice and hard with your mouth, and then m’gonna need you to come up here and sit on my cock, ‘kay?”

Bucky’s eyes widen as he nods fervently. “Yes, sir, I can do that,” he rasps, already craning his head forward.

Steve keeps his fingers twined in Bucky’s long hair – reminding him of who’s in charge – but otherwise, lets his sweet boy do as he pleases. Steve’s already a little hard from being kept warm in Bucky’s mouth, so it won’t take much for him to fatten up completely.

Bucky starts off with tiny, kitten-licks around the head of Steve’s dick, brief flutters of sensation that have Steve sighing with pleasure. Because he knows that he’s on a time crunch, Bucky wastes no time opening his lips wide and swallowing Steve down nearly all the way. Steve grunts, his hips making a jerky, aborted thrust into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucks him off wet and sloppy, spit drooling out of the corner of his mouth as he chokes himself on Steve’s cock. A pleasant warmth spreads through Steve, arousal pooling in his groin as the blood in his body rushes to fill his dick. Bucky’s eyes are heavy-lidded and glazed over as he huffs and moans around Steve’s cock.  

“Fuck, sweet boy, you’re so good, that’s it,” Steve praises, as he tightens his fingers in Bucky’s hair. He uses his grip to hold Bucky still.

Bucky gets the message, relaxing his jaw and opening his lips wide. Steve fucks his cock into Bucky’s mouth with short, sharp thrusts, grunting in ecstasy as he uses his beautiful, sweet boy the way he wants to. Bucky hums happily, eyelids drooping shut as Steve shoves his cock down his throat.

Though Steve would like to keep at it for longer, he has business to attend to. Gently, he eases Bucky off his cock, the head popping free of Bucky’s lips with a lewd squelch. A thin gossamer of spit connects Bucky’s bottom lip to the head of Steve’s dick.

“Stand up, my pretty boy,” Steve orders, his voice quiet, but brooking no protests.

Bucky does as he’s told, a little unsteady on his legs from kneeling on the ground for so long. Steve places his hands on Bucky’s hips to help steady him. Bucky’s little cock is inches from Steve’s face, hard and curving towards his belly, the tip covered in pre-come. Steve chooses to ignore it as he strokes his hands over Bucky’s pelvis, stopping when he reaches Bucky’s inner thighs. He taps his fingers twice, prompting Bucky to spread his legs.

Steve uses his right hand to reach behind Bucky’s balls, his fingers seeking out the princess plug that he had put in earlier. He uses the tip of his index finger to trace his baby’s stretched rim, causing Bucky’s entire body shivers in anticipation.

“M’gonna take it out, okay sweetheart?” Steve says softly.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky whispers.

Steve grabs hold of the base and slips the plug out gently, in one smooth motion. Bucky whines at the emptiness. Steve shushes him, using his free had to pet Bucky’s hip as he reaches over to snag the bottle of lube that’s on the edge of his desk.

He slicks up his fingers before pressing them into Bucky’s hole, twisting them around to re-coat Bucky’s walls. Bucky gasps at the intrusion, his muscles twitching involuntarily. Steve groans as his fingers are engulfed by Bucky’s tight heat, his cock throbbing in anticipation of sliding into that indescribable warmth. His little boy is already slick and stretched out from their play earlier this morning, but Steve can never be too cautious.

Steve withdraws his fingers from Bucky’s hole and squirts some more lube into his hand. Bucky is watching him intently, his gaze lust-darkened and hungry. He parts his lips on a quiet moan as he watches Steve slick up his own cock, jerking himself with a loose wrist and languid motions. After wiping his hand on a handkerchief that he pulls out of his breast pocket, Steve takes hold of Bucky’s elbow to pull him closer.

“You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” Steve asks, as he presses a kiss to the centre of Bucky’s chest.

Bucky ducks his head shyly. “Yes, sir,” he murmurs.

Steve hums in agreement. “Mm, I know y’have. You know what good boys get as their reward?”

Bucky’s breath hitches. “Your cock, sir?”

Steve growls, nipping Bucky’s pec with his teeth. “Yeah, that’s right, sweet thing. D’you want my cock, baby boy?”

“Yes, sir—please, sir,” Bucky says fervently.

“C’mon then, in my lap,” Steve says, leaning back in his chair.

Bucky grips onto Steve’s shoulders and swings his legs over Steve’s thighs, moving with the poise and elegance of a dancer. As he hovers over Steve’s lap, Steve grasps his cock and guides the head to Bucky’s entrance. Bucky shudders when he feels the pressure of the tip pressing against his hole. He drops his weight slowly, sinking onto Steve’s cock in one controlled movement. Steve throws his head back and groans as the tight warmth of Bucky’s channel envelops his dick. Bucky’s got his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back his cries of pleasure.

When he’s fully seated on Steve’s cock, with Steve’s balls pressed tight to his ass, Bucky drops his forehead onto Steve’s shoulder and groans quietly.

“Okay, baby boy?” Steve asks, “Get comfy, we could be here for a while.”

Bucky nods weakly, before shifting his legs until they’re folded neatly, his calves bracketing Steve’s thighs. Steve inhales sharply when Bucky’s muscles clench and ripple around his dick. Once Bucky’s found a position he’s happy with, Steve pets his back and peppers Bucky’s temple with kisses, helping to settle him down.

Steve gives the tip of his ear a final kiss when he feels that Bucky has stilled completely, before turning his attention back to matters of business. He looks to Natasha, who until now has been sitting on a chair at the side of the room, fiddling with her phone, politely ignoring Steve and Bucky. Sensing his eyes on her, Natasha looks up, an expectant expression on her face.

“Done?”

Steve nods. “Go bring ‘em in.”

“D’you want me to stay?” she asks, as she walks to the door.

“Please,” Steve replies. “I can’t bear to deal with those idiots alone.”

Natasha snorts as she throws the door open. She pokes her head out and yells at Sam, who’s been tasked with managing the waiting room.

“Sammy! Send the next one in, would you?”

Steve hears the thump of heavy boots on the wooden floor. Natasha steps to the side, pushing the door open wider so that Rumlow can come in. He is flanked by two of his guys – Sitwell and someone that Steve hasn’t seen before. The new guy’s eyes widen, jaw dropping open in shock when he sees Bucky in Steve’s lap.

“What the fuck?” he hisses, mostly to himself.

Rumlow rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Rollins,” he snaps. He tips his head to Steve in greeting.

“Hey Cap, nice set-up you got there.”

Steve quirks his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

The stark contrast between him and Bucky is a little strange, so he can’t blame the new guy – Rollins – for his shock. Bucky wears nothing besides the collar around his neck that marks him as Steve’s. Steve, on the other hand, is fully clothed, wearing a charcoal grey suit, a white shirt and a blue tie that complements his eyes. The only thing that shatters his composed exterior is the fact that his cock is currently buried to the hilt in Bucky’s ass.  

“So, what d’you need this time, Rumlow?” Steve asks.

Rumlow rolls his shoulders and crosses his arms over his chest. “Me and the boys got word of a shipment of precious cargo leaving the docks tomorrow,” he says cryptically. “We’re gonna raid it.”

Steve cocks his head to the left. “Okay, that’s what you’re plannin’ to  _do_ , what d’you need from me?”

“It’s a big job, my crew ain’t big enough,” Rumlow says, “Was wondering if you could loan me a couple of your boys.”

Steve snorts. “After last time?” he retorts, pointedly eyeing the ugly scarring on Rumlow’s left arm, a remnant of the Seattle job that had gone wrong. Rumlow shifts uncomfortably, moving his arm to hide it from Steve’s accusing gaze.

“It was a freak job, Cap,” Rumlow grits out. “No one could’ve saw it happenin’ like that!”

“Rumlow, m’sorry, I ain’t gonna give my guys to you,” Steve says firmly.

Rumlow grinds his teeth together in anger. “Fine. Then what’re you willin’ to give me?”

“I dunno, what’re you willin’ to trade?” Steve asks dryly.

Rumlow pauses to think. Sitwell leans forward and whispers something in his ear.

“You need some mules, Cap?” Rumlow asks, “I got a couple’a greens that could use some breakin’ in from you. Or maybe you need someone with more experience? I can give you that…”

Rumlow continues to list potential repayments as his voice fades to background noise in Steve’s head. He’s trying to pay attention, but Bucky wiggling and shifting restlessly in his lap is stealing all of his focus. Steve holds a hand up, interrupting Rumlow mid-sentence.

“Hang on a sec, fellas, I’ll get back to you in a minute,” Steve mutters.

Steve presses his lips to the shell of Bucky’s ear. “Precious, what’s wrong, what’s your colour?” he asks urgently.

“Green, sir,” Bucky whispers.

“Good boy, Bucky,” Steve praises, stroking his hands down Bucky’s back. “I know you need some attention, baby boy, but I need you to wait a little, yeah?”

Bucky whimpers in distress.

“Shh, now,” Steve soothes, “You’re bein’ so good for me, little one, I just need you to be good for a bit longer, ‘kay? Almost done.”

“S-sir,” Bucky breathes, lifting his head a little, turning to look at Steve with enormous, pleading eyes. There’s wetness pooling in the corners. “Sir, I-I can’t—can you—please, I need—”

Unable to voice his thoughts, Bucky shifts back a little. His eyes flick to his dick, before meeting Steve’s again, the desire apparent in his gaze.

Steve clucks his tongue sympathetically. “Oh, you poor thing, you need me to touch you a little, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh, please, sir,” Bucky says desperately.

Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s hair as he takes Bucky’s dick in his hand. It’s small enough for Steve’s large fist to engulf it entirely. He gives Bucky a few quick, rough strokes, flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip on every upstroke. Bucky mouths weakly at the side of Steve’s neck, trying to fight back his moans. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, the tension bleeding out of his body as his lungs empty. Steve takes his hand away and Bucky groans, slumping forward and resting his forehead against Steve’s neck.

“There you go, sweet thing, you okay now?” Steve asks, squeezing Bucky’s hip affectionately.

“Uh-huh, thank you, sir,” Bucky breathes, nodding his head.

“My pleasure, baby boy,” Steve says, “Be good for me, okay?”

Having taken care of Bucky, Steve turns his attention to the rest of the room. Rumlow and his goons are looking on with flabbergasted expressions on their faces; behind them, from her position by the door, Natasha is fighting to suppress her laughter. When Steve meets her gaze, she rolls her eyes exaggeratedly.

 _Show-off,_  she mouths.

Steve smirks. “So, what d’you think, Romanoff?” he asks loudly, “How’re we dealing with this?”

“We’ll provide you with some tech that should make the job easier, Rumlow.” Natasha replies smoothly, schooling her face into a serious expression. “In return, you’ll give us a 7 percent cut.”

Rumlow growls quietly, a disgruntled expression on his face. It’s clear that he’s unhappy with the deal, but also recognises that it’s the best they’re going to get from Steve. “Fine,” he bites out, before turning on his heel and stalking out the door, Rollins and Sitwell hot on his heels.

Steve snorts. “Not even a thank you,” he grouses.

“Savages,” Nat agrees.

“S’ that it, then?” Steve asks hopefully. “No more?”

Natasha shakes her head. “We’ve got one left. Loki.”

Steve brightens immediately. “Aw, we like Loki, don’t we Buck?”

Bucky nods quickly. Loki has helped Steve secure some special presents for Bucky in the past.

“C’mon, let’s give Loki a lil’ show, huh?” Steve purrs, nipping Bucky’s ear for emphasis.

“ _Seriously_ , Rogers?” Nat grumbles.

“Shut up, Nat, just gimme a sec,” Steve mutters. To Bucky, he says, “Sweet boy, can you stand up for me? We need to turn you around.”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky says easily. He lifts himself onto his knees, wincing as Steve’s cock drags over his prostate. When it slips out of his ass, Bucky whines, unhappy at the emptiness. Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s waist and guides him to turn around. Bucky grabs onto the arms of Steve’s office chair, his legs spread wide over Steve’s thighs, feet planted on the floor.

“Go slow, baby boy, make it count,” Steve tells him, as he grasps the base of his cock to steady it. “Spread that ass for me, Buck, lemme see you take my cock.”

Bucky’s back muscles ripple as a shudder runs through him. He grabs a handful of his ass in both hands, spreading his cheeks wide, exposing his hole to Steve’s hungry gaze. His little hole is pink and puffy and swollen, glistening with lube. Steve presses his hand on the small of Bucky’s back, forcing him to arch it further, rounding his ass out.

“’Kay, baby, fill that ass up,” Steve rasps.

Bucky lowers himself onto Steve’s cock at a painfully slow pace. Steve moans as he watches Bucky’s stubborn rim struggle to stretch over the head of his dick, then grunts when he finally breaches Bucky’s hole. Little huffs of pleasure escape Bucky’s mouth as he works himself onto Steve’s cock, his muscles trembling with the effort of going slow. Steve too has to fight his own urges, resisting the temptation to grab hold of Bucky’s hips and slam his cock deep into Bucky’s ass.

“Goddamn, baby boy,  _fuck_ ,” Steve hisses, “Takin’ me so good, oh m’god, wish you could see, baby.”

“ _Sir_ ,” Bucky whispers, “Sir, you feel so big,  _oh_.”

“Oh, Jesus, look’it you, sweet boy,” Steve murmurs, palming Bucky’s ass cheeks, spreading them further apart. “Takin’ me so good, baby, m’so proud of you.”

“Sir, sir,” Bucky says helplessly, chanting the word under his breath like a prayer.

“Yeah, that’s it, sweet boy, all the way, c’mon,” Steve says, his hands roaming over Bucky’s back as his boy takes the last couple of inches into his channel, dropping his full weight into Steve’s lap.

Steve wraps both his arms around Bucky’s waist and sits back, coaxing Bucky to lean against his chest. His legs are draped over Steve’s lap, body soft and pliant. Bucky purrs contentedly as Steve runs his palms down his torso, stopping briefly to paw at his pecs. Bucky’s head is lolling against Steve’s shoulder, a blissed-out expression on his face.

His breathing hitches when Steve curls his hand around Bucky’s little dick possessively – not stroking, just holding, in a show of ownership. Steve imagines what Bucky must look like, all soft and fucked-out, his hole clearly visible, stretched out over Steve’s girth.

Bucky lets out a shaky breath when Steve kisses his cheek. “Okay, little one?” he asks.

“Yes, sir—thank you, sir,” Bucky says breathlessly.

With his little cock warmer in place, Steve turns his attention to Natasha, a silent request in his eyes. She nods and throws open the door.

“Sammy! Tell him to come through!” she yells.

A few moments later, a pale man wearing an emerald suit walks through the door, his jet-black hair slicked away from his face. He moves with a feline grace, dropping into the chair in front of Steve’s desk in one fluid motion.

“Loki.”

“Captain. You look well,” Loki says, tipping his head forward.

“Thank you,” Steve replies.

Loki casts his gaze over Bucky, his eyes lingering on the leather collar and on Steve’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s hard dick.

“My best wishes to your boy,” he says softly. “I hear your anniversary was a couple of weeks ago?”

“Thank you—yes, it was,” Steve says, running his free hand down Bucky’s flank. He can feel Bucky’s ribs shudder as he exhales. “Now, I’m sure you’re not here to make small talk with me.”

“That assumption would be correct.”

Steve huffs. “Well, why  _are_ you here, then?”

Loki sighs. “It’s about my brother.”

“Thor? What happened to him?”

“He’s…missing,” Loki says. Steve gets the impression that he’s purposefully being cryptic.

“Missing,” Steve echoes. “We’re gonna need more detail than that if you want us to help.”

“Yes, of course,” Loki says. “I haven’t seen him in six, going on seven days. No contact whatsoever, which is completely unlike him.”

Steve hums, brows knitting in concern. “When was the last time you saw him?”

“At my house,” Loki replies. “We had dinner together.”

“D’you know who took ‘im?” Steve asks.

Loki rolls his eyes. “If I  _knew_ , Captain, then I assure you that I wouldn’t be here, grovelling for your help,” he snaps.

Bucky stirs in Steve’s arms, squirming listlessly. Steve tightens his grip around Bucky’s cock and jerks him quickly, which immediately makes Bucky still.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Steve breathes, his lips next to Bucky’s ear so that Loki won’t catch their conversation.

“He sounds kinda angry at you, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, barely moving his lips.

“Oh, sweet thing, are you worried for me?” Steve asks. Bucky nods in reply.

“S’alright, Buck,” Steve soothes, rubbing his free hand in gentle circles on Bucky’s chest. “S’just how he is.”

Bucky nods, settling down again. Steve turns his attention back to Loki, who is watching them with curiosity written on his features.

“Quite the pet you have there, Captain,” Loki comments.

“I know,” Steve says proudly. “He’s the best little boy I could ever want.”

Bucky ducks his head shyly, equal parts embarrassed and pleased by the praise.

“Alright then, Loki,” Steve says, dragging everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. “What d’you need me to do?”

“Valkyrie, you remember her, yes?”

Steve nods; he’s seen her with Loki before, with her dark hair and sharp eyes.

“She has reason to suspect that Thor has been taken by the Guardians,” Loki tells him.

Steve’s eyebrows fly up in surprise. “Who, Quill and all? Those nutjobs? How’d they get a hold of ‘im?”

Loki spreads his hands wide. “Your guess is as good as mine, Captain.”

“Alright then, what d’you need?”

“I know you have connections to their group,” Loki says. “Use them. Find out if he’s there – I’ll handle the rest.”

Steve can do that. He’ll talk to Strange, see if he can get the man to pay Quill a visit in the next few days.

“Consider it done,” Steve says. “I’ll mobilise my guy, extract what intel we can – we’ll meet again in a couple’a days. Romanoff can send you the coordinates for where.”

“Your help is much appreciated, Captain,” Loki says, as he rises smoothly.

“Nat, show him out, would you?” Steve calls.

Natasha nods as she pulls the door open and gestures for Loki to walk ahead. “Have fun, boys,” she says, winking cheekily as she closes the door behind her.

Left alone, with his business finally done for the day, Steve can finally devote all of his focus to his sweet boy, who has been so good for him. Steve wraps his free hand around Bucky’s neck possessively, fingers pressing over his collar. Bucky’s breath hitches in response.

“You’ve been such a good little cock warmer for me, darling boy,” Steve whispers, as he traces his lips over Bucky’s shoulder. “So patient, listenin’ to my instructions. M’so proud of you.”

“D-do I get a reward, sir?” Bucky asks breathily.

Steve chuckles darkly, turning to catch Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth. “You’ll be gettin’ lots of treats from me tonight, my sweet one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/175486690925/my-love-will-keep-you-warm/)


End file.
